The Guardian Kitsune
by Ranger of Twilight
Summary: FemNaru/ Narumi Uzumaki dies at the Valley of the End during her fight with Sasuke and goes to the after life. There she meets her parents and a certain past Avatar. she is then given a second chance at life in the world of the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A Heroines Goodbye…

Two twelve year old children, standing on the river of Valley of the End, were staring each other down. One of them a boy with black hair styled like a chicken butt, with pale skin wearing a blue high collared shirt and white shorts. The boys usual ebony black eyes were red with three black tomoe circling his pupil, were staring at the other child full of annoyance and anger. While the other child, a young girl with three whisker like marks on each cheek and blond hair that reached her shoulders tied up into a ponytail. The young girl was wearing an orange jacket, blue shirt underneath it, and orange pants. The girls sapphire blue eyes were looking at the boy she considered an older brother with worry and sadness with just one question going through her mind.

_Why…?_

The two of them had been fighting for a while and both them had exhausted themselves with their last attacks. The girl was just barely standing and was about ready to pass out. The boy was not in much better shape but knew he could continue fighting if he had to; he smirked when he saw the girl stumble struggling to stay standing.

"Heheheh, look at yourself Narumi, you can barely stand let alone fight. You should just give up; I'm not going back to Konoha." The boy stated.

The girl, now named Narumi, looked up to her "friend" with tears coming to her eyes as she heard his words and shook her head. "I-I can't, I-I made Sakura Chan a promise that..." She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "That I'd bring you back home."

The boy scowled at her as he heard this and sighed, "That place is no longer home for me Narumi, there's nothing for me there. I need more power to fulfill my ambition and Oroachimaru can give it to me." He smirked as he surveyed the battlefield where they fought and the damage they'd done. "Take a good look at our battlefield Narumi, this is the power Oroachimaru has to offer me and it's only the beginning." He began to laugh at the thought of the power he'd receive the insane snake sannin.

During his speech more tears had come to Narumi's eyes and flowed out as she cried. Only one thing went through her mind the entire time.

"_Sasuke, what's happened to you?"_

_Meanwhile_

A man with silver hair, wearing standard jounin clothes a flak jacket and a mask raced through the forest at a fast pace heading for the Valley of the End, with a dog by his side leading the way. The dog turned his head toward the man and spoke. "Kakashi, we're getting close and because we are I have something I want to ask you." The man looked to his and sighed in a bit of relief. "Alright what is it?"

"I think you and I both know that if Narumi tried to get in Sasuke's way that he most likely attacked her and they've fought. What will you do when we get to them?"

Kakashi then got a serious look on his face as he gave his answer to his friend and companion. "That's and easy one, if Sasuke has harmed Narumi at all then I'll take him down." The dog nodded his head in understanding and looked ahead. While Kakashi was thinking to himself,

"_What was I thinking teaching Sasuke, chidori and not teaching Narumi anything?"_ He sighed and shook his head. _"No, I know what I was thinking. I had hoped that if I gave him what he wanted that he'd be less likely to betray us. As for Narumi…. I just kept thinking of her as the little girl I used to protect when I was ANBU and didn't think she was ready for anything I had to teach her."_ Kakashi then shook his head again and closed his eyes.

"_I messed up, but please let me make it in time to stop them...and if I have to, to save Narumi."_

Valley of the End

Narumi was still staring at her friend with tears on her face, _"Sasuke…why are you doing this." _ She then lifted up her hand and wiped away the tears looking at Sasuke with determination in her eyes. "Sasuke, I will bring you back no matter what! You can count on it!" She yelled as she started to form a Rasengan in her had with the last of her charka.

Sasuke just smirked at her as he went through the hand signs for chidori. "Don't think so, dobe, I will not be going back I told you that." Lighting began to pulse in his hand as he and got ready to charge. They were thinking the same thing as the attacked.

_This is the end._

As their attacks got closer to each other, Narumi thought of all the times the two of them had spent together as team 7. All their missions, their training, and the time Sasuke had nearly died to save her from Haku during their mission in wave. Narumi closed her eyes and tears went down her cheeks and allowed her attack to dissipate. _"I'm sorry everyone, I-I can't do it." _ The next thing she felt was pain in her chest and screamed.

Sasuke had noticed her attack dissipate as his eyes widened and he couldn't stop his attack_. "N-no! Narumi!" _ The thought screamed in Sasuke's head as he felt his hand go through Narumi's chest and her blood on his hand. He heard her scream as it filled his ears and he looked at her with wide eyes. "N-Narumi." Her eyes opened a little, they were filled with pain and sorrow as she looked at the person she considered an older brother. "L-Looks like y-you got your w-wish, S-Sasuke." Sasukes eyes widened even further and he set her down gently. "D-Don't speak and s-stay awake, I-I…" Sasuke felt water begin to fill his vision, but he didn't care. Narumi then began to giggle a little but, then she started coughing as her lungs started to fail. "S-Sasuke there's something I-I want you to d-do."

"D-Dobe don't talk like that, y-you're gonna be fine."

Narumi smiles at him and shake her head as she coughs again. "N-Not this time,t-teme, I-I'm dying." Tears began to fall from Sasuke's eyes and his face contorted into a frown as he clenched his teeth. _"What have I done? What was I thinking?"_ He pounded the ground as he got angry at himself. "Y-You idiot you weren't supposed to die. I-I wasn't going to actually kill you, I-I had a plan." She smiled at him again. "T-There you a-are, t-that's the S-Sasuke I know and l-love." She laughed again triggering another fit of coughing. "Sasuke, y-you have t-to go back to the village if not f-for yourself then for me, p-please." Sasuke, not trusting his own voice, just nodded at her promising her that he'd return to honor her sacrifice.

It was during this scene that Kakashi finally found them and upon seeing Narumi he effectively knocked out Sasuke and Knelt down beside her. It was then that he noticed the wound on her chest and knew immediately what had done it. "Narumi it's going to be ok I'll get you to Lady Tsunade and she'll heal you." He said trying to assure her that she'd be fine as he used what little medical jutsu he knew to stall her death. Narumi however just shook her head at her sensei. "E-Even she can't h-heal me now Kaka-sensei, you know that." She coughed again and she felt herself fading away. "I-I'm tired Kaka-sensei, so t-tired besides I-I'll finally be able to meet my p-parents." She said smiling.

Kakashis lone eye began to shed tears as he looked at her. "Y-You did good Narumi, I-I only wish I could have taught you more."

"You taught me enough Kaka-sensei, I was glad to have you as my sensei." She coughed again spitting up blood from her lungs. "Kaka-sensei, don't let Ba-chan be too hard on Sasuke he already agreed to go back e-earlier when he was beside me. Tell everyone g-goodbye for me and I-I'm sorry." As she spoke her eyes began to droop until they finally closed and her breathing stopped. Kakashi looked at her letting a few tears fall onto the ground before chuckling a little half-heartedly. "Only you, only you Narumi would be able to forgive the person who killed you." He made a familiar hand sign and created a shadow clone that he directed to pick up Sasuke, while he picked up Narumi and carried her bridal style. As soon as he did they began to walk back toward the village it started to rain on them the first few drops hitting Narumis face.

"Look at this, it would seem even the heavens weep for you Narumi, I guess this is goodbye Naru chan."

thats it thats the first chapter and don't kill me because i killed Narumi in this chapter, i have a reason for that which will become known in the next chapter. in the mean time i want you guys to do something for me. im having trouble choosing who Narumi should be paired up with when she goes to the avatar world. it can't be Aang though, so i was thinking maybe Sokka or Zuko but if anybody knows any other characters from the show i could use then pleas give me a shout out and i'll consider them.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone here's the second chapter. Now before I start I want to say a couple of things. I do not; I repeat DO NOT own Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender. Also I got part of the idea for this chapter from EroSlackerMicha's story Naruto and the Last Airbender. I have asked him if I could use the idea and he said yes, so I did not steal it. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Two:

Funeral and Afterlife

Sakura Haruno was waiting at the gates. She was a young girl of twelve years old just like her friends. She had pink and jade green eyes. She wore a red kunoichi dress with her family symbol on the bottom and the back with black biker shorts underneath. She was worried about her friend and her crush and that they were both okay; that two of they hadn't ended up fighting like they did on the roof the hospital. _"What was I thinking, asking Narumi to bring him back for me? She could get severely hurt if Sasuke decided to fight her."_ She sighed for the hundrenth time that day as she continued to worry, when she spotted Kakashi and his shadow clone walking up to the gates carrying Narumi and Sasuke. She smiled a little knowing that her two friends were alright and ran up to meet him.

"Kakashi Sensei!" She yelled attempting to get his attention. Noticing her Kakashi looked from his staring match with the ground and his lone eye widened since he knew that he'd have to tell her the news about Narumi. It was no secret to him that the two girls on his team were closer to each other than they had when Team 7 first formed and they were now close friends. He resumed staring at the ground solemly as she got closer.

Once she got close enough to him she smiled up at him and noticed Narumi in his arms, figuring that she was asleep from exhausting herself she looked to Kakashi again whispering so she wouldn't wake her. "Is Narumi alright, she didn't exhaust herself to badly did she?"

"…."

"Kakashi sensei…?" she asked dreading the silence that Kakashi was using, his lone eye closed. She then looked at Narumi again with an even more worried look than before. _"N-No i-it can't be." _ She thought as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something… Narumi…Narumi died fighting Sasuke. She took a chidori to her chest, there was nothing I could do except be there for her as she died." Kakashi told her his voice cracking as he did.

"N-No it can't be." Sakura responded tears streaming down her face. "S-She said that she'd never die till she became hokage, that she'd make everything okay!" Right then and there Sakura broke down falling to her knees as she cried. At this point Sasuke had woken up on Kakashis shoulder when he heard the familiar crying of his teammate. He couldn't help but, blame himself for it, knowing that it was his fault the girl she was crying for, was dead.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke had said in almost a whisper, but Sakura had heard him, she got up and marched up to him with hate in her eyes as she slapped him across the face. "Y-YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU'RE 'SORRY' WHEN SHE'S DEAD?" She sobbed out, slapping Sasuke again. The whole time Sasuke just looked at the ground guilt weighed itself in his eyes, as he listened to Sakura.

"Do you know what she told me, when we went shopping together a couple weeks ago?" Sakura asked glaring at him. "She told me that the reason she didn't have a crush on you like the rest of us did was because she saw you as an older brother. That she looked UP to you and wanted to be like you!"

Sasuke visibly flinched as the words stabbed him and guilt he felt grew heavier. Each word Sakura had said had dug into him like a rusty knife, stabbing him slowly as it cut out his heart. "I'm sorry." Was all he could manage to say to the rosette in front him as she cried. Sakura just shook her head at him glaring. "You could apologize for the rest of your life, and I would never forgive." Kakashi then put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, still carrying Narumi.

"Come on, we need to tell Lady Tsunade." He told her as she cried for her friend. Sakura could only nod and dried her tears as she walked back into the gates, the tow chunin guarding the gate bowed their heads in recognition to fallen blonde girl they had taken a liking to since the exams. Throughout their walk to the hospital people would gasped, grinned, or bowed their heads when they saw Narumi in her senseis arms. The people at the ramen stand, the minute they saw their favorite blonde customer closed down their shop in mourning for the young girl. When they finally got to the hospital and found Tsunade, they told her the news. The woman cried out in pain as she held the lifeless body of the girl she came to think of as her own daughter and sobbed. The other people who were in the hallway were also shocked that the girl had died. Shikamaru was glaring at the Uchiha for his crime and was also blaming himself for letting her go alone to face him. While Shizune had covered her mouth with one of her hands and cried at the loss of the little blond.

When the others of the Konoha Twelve learned that Narumi had died and that Sasuke had caused it, they shunned him. Kiba even went so far as to beat the crap out of him when he saw blaming the entire on him. Many of the twelve mourned for her loss, Hinata had locked herself into her room at her clan compound and refused to come out till the day of the funeral. Ino and the rest of team ten went to Ichirackus Ramen Bar everyday for a week buying one extra bowl to put in front of a memorial tablet for Narumi. Team 9 took to working harder than ever before so that they'd be stronger and be able help their comrades when they needed it. Sakura decided to go to Tsunade and asked if she could train her to be a medic nin, her reason for this was so that she would be able to save her friends from death and never lose someone again as long as she was able. However thanks to the ninja half of the council, who had come to respect her by the end of the exams, they were able to get Narumi's name on the Memorial Stone. Even the heavens seemed to mourn for her loss as it rained continuously never letting up.

A week after Narumi died, they had finally held her funeral. Tsunade had decided that she'd be buried in a secret chamber in the Hokage Monument and that only those who were allowed to attend the funeral would know where it was. This had been done to keep any Kyuubi haters that were in the village from desecrating her grave. The coffin that held her body was made of white marble, to show how pure the girl was and that her soul was untainted. Narumi was to be buried in a kimono the same color as her eyes with orange whirlpool designs. Her hair had been taken out of its ponytail and combed.

The only people allowed to attend the funeral were the Konoha Twelve, Umino Iruka, the Hokage, Shizune, Jiraiya, Konohomaru, the jounin senseis, Teuichi and his daughter, and Sasuke; much to the ire of the others. They were not only angry that he had killed Narumi, but to make it worse he had gotten off with only house arrest for six months and then he was restricted to D rank missions for two year, courtesy of the civilian counsel who worshipped the ground the Uchiha walked on, when he should have been executed for attacking a fellow leaf nin. After everyone had paid their respects to the blond girl they sealed the chamber and left the monument. Outside the rain had finally stopped and the sun had come out from behind the clouds and with it eleven young ninja with a new resolve to change their home for the better. They had risen with a new motto for themselves, one that they would teach their children, and was written on the very grave of their friend. This motto would ensure that there would always be a piece of Narumi in each of them.

"_Rise and rise again, till the lambs become lions." _ (AN: I do not own this quote it's from the movie Robin Hood. Which is a must see.)

_Unknown Location_

Narumi awoke blinking in a field of grass and sat up, looking around. "Where, Where am I?" She asked herself out loud thinking no one was around to answer her. "You died sweetie, this is the Spirit Realm." A voice responded behind her causing Narumi to jump nearly ten feet up in the air as she turned to face the voice. Narumi looked in awe at the woman that stood behind her, she had long red hair that reached her mid back, eyes that were sea green and filled with kindness as she smiled down at Narumi. She wore a red kimono with a red obi tied around her waist. The thing that shocked Narumi the most though were the three whisker marks she had on each cheek like her, the two fox ear that were atop her head, and the nine fox tails that flowed behind her. However her shock was quickly erased and replace with one of anger.

"DON'T DO THAT YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Narumi yelled as she began pouting at the woman before she heard chuckling behind her. "You were right Kushi-Chan, She may have some of my looks but she has your personality." Narumi turned around again noticing a man that spiky blonde hair that was the same shade as hers and blue eyes that were exact replicas of her own only more narrow. He wore a white sleeveless cloak with red flames at the bottom, with a standard Jounin uniform underneath it, and flak Jacket. Just by looking at him Narumi knew instantly who he was and looked at him wide eyed in shock.

"Y-Yondaime-Sama…" The man just grinned at her shock and began ruffling her hair. "You've grown since I last saw you Narumi, and from the looks of things I'd say you're going to be as beautiful as your mother when you get older." He said smiling down at her as she blushed from the compliment he gave her. Then the woman came over to him and punched him in the arm. "Flattery will get you nowhere Minato and besides I think it's time we told her who we are." The former hokage just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at her. "Oh yeah, your right I guess we should."

Narumi just looked at the two of them confused as she tilted her head cutely. The two adults in front of her then knelt down, getting down to her height and smiled at her. "Narumi, I suspect you already know who I am by just looking at me so allow me to introduce the woman next me." He said gesturing to the woman beside him. "This is my wife Kushina Uzumaki." After he said this Narumi's eyes grew to be the size of dinner plates as she put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"U-Uzumaki, but that means, but you have fox ears a-and tail?" She responded confused and little shocked that this woman was her mother and that her father was the Yondaime, the very person that sealed the Kyuubi in her. Kushina herself was about to respond to her when a voice cut her off. "They tell the truth child they are indeed your parents." Everyone's heads turned toward the sound of the voice seeing an old man with white hair and beard that reached his mid chest, wear a red robe a lot like the ones that Sandaime had worn whenever Narumi saw him. (AN: I didn't know how to describe the robes Roku wore so I just decided to use an example.)

Everyone just looked at him as he continued, "Your mother is a kitsune and while they are demons they more good natured hardly ever do anything truly evil." Narumi just nodded her head at this as she took this information in, then a thought came to her mind that caused tears to fall from her eyes. "S-So the villagers were right I-I am demon." She said crying but then her parents both yelled startling her.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT!" Narumi just stared at the two of them blinking, shocked that they had yelled at her. Then her mother rounded on her turning the young girl toward her.

"Don't you ever call yourself that again! You are not a monster, or a demon, you are my daughter and I love you! The same goes for your father." She said looking to her husband for support and he nodded smiling at Narumi. This action did more to the young blonde than the two adults could possibly imagine, she began to cry again except this time they were tears of joy instead of pain and sadness. Narumi then jumped into her mother's arms crying into her shoulder. While she cried her mother embraced her with a warm smile.

"Momma, Momma!"

"Shh, Shh, it's alright Mommy's here now. Everything's going to be ok, shh." Kushina wrapped her tails around her daughter comforting her as much as she could. Minato and Roku looked on at the two of them with smiling, happy that mother and daughter had finally been reunited after twelve years. After Narumi had finally calmed down, she rubbed her eyes and looked over at her father before giving him a hug, before telling him that she forgave him for sealing the fox in her.

It was then that Roku made his appearance re-known by clearing his throat, catching the attention of the happy family. "I hate to ruin the moment," He said smiling truthfully. "but there are things Narumi needs to know, as it concerns her fate." Narumi just looked at him a bit confused by his words.

"What do you mean, I'm dead right, and doesn't that mean I stay here with my family?" She asked not wanting to leave.

"Usually yes, that would be true, but in your case Kami-Sama has decided to give you a second chance at life in another world, my world to be exact." He told her smiling.

Narumi's eyes grew sad after she heard that. She had just been re-united with her family and now she had to leave. "So… I have to leave?" She asked with tears in her eyes. However Roku just shook his head at her and smiled. "Not yet child, you will stay here in the spirit realm for a year to spend time with your family and to train in the art of bending." Narumi just tilted her head cutely at his words as she asked what bending was. "Bending is one of the styles of fighting in my world. You use an energy within yourself known as chi to bend one the four elements of the world; fire, water, earth or air."

Narumi just nodded her head as took in the information Roku told her. "So I can only use one element?"

"Yes, only the avatar has the ability to use all four elements." Roku responded nodding.

"So, what's my element then?"

"We will figure that out tomorrow, but for now you should spend this time with your parents and rest." He told her glad that she was enthusiastic about this, but then he remembered something he should mention. "Before I forget, you should know that now that you are aware of your kitsune heritage some of your features will become more fox like, such as fox ears and tails." He grinned as he looked at her shocked face. "In fact from the looks things I'd say the transformation has already begun if your ears are anything to go by."

Narumi, still shocked by the info, put a hand up to her ears and felt them. She found that he was right since her ears were more pointed at the tips. She also noticed that her fangs were a bit longer and sharper as she moved her tongue in her mouth.

Roku then decided to break her out her stupor by telling her something else. "One more thing, because you are a kitsune and your new body in my world will be a testament to this. It will have all the changes you will receive by the end of the year." Narumi just nodded at this, she was actually kind of happy that she would look more like her mother. "You will also be trained in the kitsune arts by your mother during the year that you're here and will be able to use these abilities as well." Roku then got up from his place and stood. "Well then, with that said I take my leave, ready young one for your training begins tomorrow." Narumi just looked at him with determination and nodded her head as he turned and left.

Kushina went up behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Only a year…"She said sadly. "It's not nearly enough time." Kushina felt that she had so much to make up for to her daughter and wanted to be there for her this time. There were so many things she wanted to do with her daughter and felt she wouldn't have enough time to do it all. Her husband came over and put a hand on her shoulder, he felt the very same way. There were so many things he wanted to teach her and protect her from, including boys, as he glared at the thought of his daughter dating some boy.

Narumi, sensing her parent's discomfort, turned around and smiled at them. "Then we'll just have to make the most of it right!"

The two adults just looked at her slightly shocked before they smiled warmly. The family all linked hands with Narumi in the middle enjoying the feeling of her parents love as they walked toward a house. They went inside sat down with Narumi sitting her mother's lap as they talked. The family that had finally been re-united after twelve long years became closer than most in just one day. Around midnight Narumi had fallen asleep in her mother's embrace, Kushina's tails wrapped around her lovingly. The mother and father just looked at her with happiness and love as she slept, the moon shining through the window casting its warm light on her.

Minato ran a hand through her hair as she slept happy to have her back. "Welcome home, my hime."

Whoo, wow longest chapter I have ever written, but I think it turned out pretty good. Narumi will be in the spirit realm for the next one or two chapters I think, but the next chapter will take place three months later from this moment. So I am now opening the poll for what element Narumi should have. I am also opening the poll on who she should be paired up with in this fic. The choices at the moment are Sokka and Zuko. If anyone has any suggestions on any others that should be added to the poll send me an email. Thanks and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait I wanted to wait for the results of the poll for Narumi's bending element before I posted and from the looks of things Air wins hands down, but due to the suggestions and ideas a few people I've decided to give her two elements to bend and you already know one of them's air the next one I'm going to make a surprise in the next chapter.

Also **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender**. Any way without further ado here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Family Moments

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her daughter while she slept after last night's training in the kitsune arts. The woman had not gone easy on her daughter and had used the same training methods her father had used on her, meaning that there had been much complaining and a lot of cursing. Kushina just chuckled as she stopped cooking for a moment to go and check on her daughter. The redheaded kitsune opened the door a crack and peeked in, smiling at the sight. In the last three months Narumi had changed, as her features became those that showed her kitsune heritage. She now sported two blond fox ears with white tips atop her had, that twitched in her sleep at every little sound. The girl also now had a single blond fox tail with a white tip that was currently hidden underneath the blankets. Kushina just smiled at her as she opened the door some more and looked around the room. The room was painted blue and had orange flame designs here and there. There was also a dresser with a good number of pictures of herself and her family; the room also had a balcony where the little blond could often be found at night thinking.

Kushina closed the door back, and went back down to the kitchen to cook, when a knock at the door was heard. Kushina opened it to find Roku on the doorstep. "Good morning, Kushina, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Smiling she shook her head. "No, you're not, I was just making breakfast while Narumi slept and Minato went to a meeting."

"Ah, yes, I forgot that Minato had meeting today. He will return very well informed of his daughters fate after this." He responded as they went into the kitchen and sat down.

At the mention of her daughter Kushina's body grew rigid and downcast since she knew that the time she had with her baby girl was limited and running out. She got up to get them both some tea she had already prepared as she spoke. "Does she really have to go, I mean, we're all so happy as we are here and I-."

"Don't want to let her go." Roku finished for her and she nodded.

"Yes, she has to go, Kami has already foreseen the future and her presence there will be essential to restore balance to the world." Roku told her.

Kushina just looked down at the table a little sad. "That doesn't make it any easier, we just got her back after all these years; only to lose her again in a few months." As she spoke tears came to her eyes. "It's not fair."

_With Minato_

Minato had been called to a meeting with Kami to discuss his daughters rebirth into the four nations. The two of them had discussed many things but only one thing they discussed disturbed him. "What do you mean she won't remember her time here! You're going to make her forget about us!" Minato shouted obviously angry at the deity. Kami however remained unfazed and just sighed. "I never said she would forget about you or her mother, only her time here our realm." He said calmly.

Minato was now confused, he didn't understand how his daughter would remember them if she forgot everything that happened here. "But, how…" Minato never got to finish his question since Kami cut him off answering.

"We will plant memories of you and her mother spending time together in the Four Nations. She will remember that you are her family and everything her mother teaches her about the kitsune arts, and the bending skills she will posses." Kami said trying to assure Minato.

"It just doesn't seem fair that I'm not allowed to teach her anything." Minato responded thinking she would be safer with some of his skills.

Kami however just merely shook his head at Minato knowing what he was thinking. "She will be fine with these skills alone this much, I know."

Sighing Minato looked down at the ground as he thought about the last few months and the time he spent with his daughter; he smiled a little as he thought about some of the pranks the girl and her mother had pulled, his little girl was like a ball of sunshine and so many of the spirits here loved her. So he asked a question that was on both his and Kushinas minds. "Will she be okay?"

Hearing Minatos question Kami just smiled a soft smile, responding. "She will be fine, she will know love and kindness. However she will also know loss and sadness, hers will not be an easy path but it is one she continue to walk with hope and bringing hope to all those around her, as she guards the avatar."

Minato smiled as he heard Kami's words, finally feeling assured that Narumi would be fine he walked off. He then got a determined look on his face as he thought about some things. They had found out a month ago that Narumi task in the Four Nations would be to guard and help the Avatar and what her elements were. Yes, elements, it had turned out that she had two instead of one which Roku said was not uncommon for Kitsune. Roku had said that he would train her completely in one but the other she would only know the basics and would have to learn the rest later when she went to the Four Nations. It was with that, that Minato thought that if he couldn't teach her any of his techniques he would at least help her recreate the one she knew to work with bending, The Rasengan.

_Back with Kushina_

As Kushina cried they heard a small voice from the doorway into the kitchen. "Momma, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

The two adults looked up to see Narumi rubbing the sleep out of her eyes looking at them. Kushina just wiped her eyes and looked back to her daughter smiling. "Nothing sweetie, Mommas just feeling a little emotional is all, How about some breakfast?"

Narumi just yawned cutely nodding and took her seat at the table, it was then that she noticed Roku was there sitting at the table. She immediately became fully awake and sat up straight seeing her teacher. "Master Roku, not to be rude, but why are you here?" She questioned. "I thought I had today off."

Roku just chuckled at his student's reaction and nodded his head. "You do Narumi, I just thought I'd come to visit and see how your training in the Kitsune Arts is going."

Narumi relaxed at his words and smiled widely. "It's going great, I've learned a lot, like yesterday momma showed me how to cast an illusion over myself to act as a disguise and I also finally learned how to turn myself into a fox. Momma says that I'll look like fox kit for a few years till I grow more."

As Narumi continued talking about her abilities to Roku, her mother brought the food over from the stove with a proud smile on her face. Kushina then set the food down on the table and took a seat next to her daughter. She watched as Narumi's nose twitched at the new smell that had entered her range and she began eating the food her mother fixed. Seeing her Narumi content with what she had, Kushina looked back at Roku and continued the conversation. "She is growing very well much faster than some normal kitsune, she soaking up everything I teach her like a sponge."

Roku just nodded at her smiling a little glad that things were going well for the small family. Speaking of family it was at this time that they heard the door open in the front and Minato's cry of "hello". Smiling at the fact her father was home, Narumi shot up from the table and ran toward him hug-attacking him yelling "papa".

Recovering from his daughters sudden attack, Minato just chuckled as he returned her embrace and looked her over, noticing she was still in her pajamas she wore at night. "You haven't been up long have you, were you planning on sleeping the whole day?" He asked teasing her slightly.

Narumi just looked up at him smiling and her tail swishing back and forth. "No, I was planning on seeing we could all go do something together since today's my day off from training. So I was going to get up."

Chuckling Minato got down on one knee so he could look in his daughters eyes. "Is that so, well then, what should we do then Narumi?"

"We could go to the beach, or maybe play some games together like we did a couple weeks ago. Ohh I know we could have a family prank day!"

Minato just smiled as he listened to her list off the thing they could possibly do together, her tail wagging as she got more excited. Then he noticed Kushina had entered the room and his expression grew serious. "Narumi, why don't you go back into the kitchen and finish eating, I need to talk to your mother about something important." He said giving the young girl a small smile.

Narumi just put a finger to her chin thinking it over, after a minute or two she turned to her father smiling. "Okay papa but you better keep your promise about us doing something fun today." Minato just chuckled at the young girl as she tried to make herself look scary, like she had seen her mother sometimes, and failing miserably.

"Don't worry we will." He responded ruffling her hair causing her to giggle and her tail to wag a bit. He then watched her as she ran into the kitchen to eat more, he sighed as he watched her; a sad look overtaking his happy one. Kushina noticing his change in mood walked up to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong Mina-kun?" She asked a bit concerned for what could change his mood so fast.

Minato just sighed again as he looked at his wife. "You may sit down for this." He told her and he began to explain what had happened with Kami and the conditions of her revival. After he had Kushina got a bit of an angry and sad look mixed together.

"It's not fair. So the way she's going to remember us is by some false memories! That's not right" she said clearly outraged.

"No, not all her memories will be false. Some like the thing that happened a minute ago will still be there, but they will be adjusted a little." He reasoned with her trying to get her to calm down.

Kushina however just pouted and turned her head. "It's still not very fair." She whispered it so it could barely be heard, but Minato caught it and embraced his wife. "I know it's not fair, but she will be happy I think, as her parents, it would be would be wrong to deny her the right to be happy." He told her.

His wife looked at him with a small smile as she thought about his words. "You're right, if anyone deserves to be happy it's our little girl." She said getting out of his embrace. "Now what do you say we go keep that promise you made to our little girl."

Minato just nodded. "Yeah, let's do that."

Now that' s a good ending if I don't say so myself. Narumi's time in the spirit realm will end in the next chapter also I still need votes of who Narumi should be paired with and I'm adding someone to the poll. I know some people may not remember him but I'm adding Jet to the poll. Also i want more people to comment on the story and give their suggestions to some things. One more thing I need to know if theirs a site I can go to get the script of what the characters say in Avatar so I can make adjustments and keep it close to the storyline. Thanks. Till next time Ranger out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there everybody sorry its been so long since my last update. The trial version of my Microsoft office word on my laptop stopped working so I had to get that fixed. Then there was the whole trip to New Orleans so I really haven't had a lot of time to type up the new chapter. Ok first things first I should announce the winner of the poll for Natsumi's eventual boyfriend. And the winner is (drumroll) by a landslide… Zuko. However for those that wanted Jet to win, when he pops up in the story I'm going to make it so that he's sweet on both Katara and Natsumi, after all if you ask me Jet seems like the player type haha. Alright well I think I should get on with the story so here it is, but before I forget **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER.**

Chapter 4

One story ends, another begins

A lot had happened over the last few months as Narumi's time to leave the Spirit world drew closer. She had found out that her mother was in fact the entity known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune and that she had been tricked into attacking Konoha. Kushina had been afraid to reveal this information to her daughter out of fear that she would hate her for the pain that her mistake brought onto Narumi. However to her great surprise and relief Narumi didn't blame her in the slightest. In fact, her exact words were that "It's all because of that dumb zombie-man Uchiha." This response of course caused everyone who had heard it to laugh. Another thing that had happened was the numerous pranks that the young girl seemed to pull constantly on other residents of the spirit realm, this having mixed reactions from different people. Some of them enjoying the pranks and getting a laugh from them, while others just got annoyed by them. However, despite the pranks everyone in the spirit realm seemed to love the young fox girl. To them she was a light of sunshine that brought happiness into their existence. One thing they all knew was that they would be sad to see her go when the time came. The very last eventful thing that happened was something that had made her as happy as when she first met her parents. The Sandaime had come to visit from beyond the spirit realm to see her, when Narumi saw him she let the tears fall again as she ran up to him hugging the old man tightly. The young girl was happy to have her "jiji" back.

Narumi had also been informed that the memories she had of her time with her parents would be altered so that it would help fit into her existence in Rokus world. The young fox girl didn't mind this as much as the fact that her parents couldn't come with her; which still saddened her greatly. As she trained, Roku made sure that she wouldn't be overly powerful and that there was still room for improvement. The months passed and closer to being time for her to go, and we currently find our heroine sitting with her mother, listing to the soft lullaby of her voice.

"Momma, do I really have to go, can't I stay here with you and Dad?" Narumi asked her mother resting her head on her shoulder. Kushina just looked at her smiling softly as she wrapped her arm around her daughter, nodding her head. "Yes, Naru-chan, as much as it pains me to say it, yes you do. Your father and I have already been informed of your future in the world." Narumi just looked up at her mother her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears as her tail flicked and ears drooped as she listened. "You will find friends that will be there for you and you for them. You will find love, peace and a family in your new life, but I want you to promise me one thing when you go."

Narumi rubbed her eyes getting rid of the tears and looked her. "What is it Momma?"

Kushina just smiled at her closing her eyes before saying. "You, Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, are not to come back until you have lots of little kits and those kits have grand kits." The woman then opened her eyes to look at her daughter to see her blushing madly and a stuttering mess. Kushina just laughed at the girl and continued to tease her daughter more causing the young fox kit to just blush even more.

"What are you girls up to?"

The two of them jumped at the voice, startled from their mother daughter moment. Narumi turned quickly to see her father standing there with an amused smile on his face, proud of the fact that he had surprised his wife and daughter, chuckling at them. Narumi and Kushina however were not amused.

"DADDY, THAT WASN'T FUNNY YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Narumi yelled at her father waving her arms wildly. Kushina however just developed a twitch in her eyebrow as she looked at her husband speaking calmly.

"Minato, if you ever do that again I promise you won't enjoy the consequeces."

Now Minato wasn't a stupid man and knew when to back off or suffer a fate worse than death. "Now, now Kushina it was just a joke no need to get angry." He said hoping to calm his wife, raising his hands in surrender. "However I did have my reasons for coming out here."

The young fox girl and woman calmed down and listened intently, both of them hoping it wasn't what they thought it was.

"Narumi, my daughter." He began, getting on one knee so he could look her in the eye as he spoke. "As much as it pains me to say it, I'm afraid Roku has summoned you so he can test your skills. It's getting close to being time."

The minute the words left her fathers mouth, tears began to well up in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her father, crying into his shoulder. Minato had expected this reaction and wrapped his own arms around her before smiling slightly then speaking to her. "Hey, now there's no need for that. This isn't goodbye it's more like see you later."

Upon hearing her fathers the girl smiled softly before closing her eyes and punching him in the shoulder. "Dad, that was so corny and lame; I can't believe you said that."

"Hey, it wasn't lame, a little corny yes, but not lame!" The man defended getting the young girl into a headlock. Narumi just laughed as she played with her father for the last time, and finally it was time for her to go and see Roku about her test.

-T-G-K-

Roku was sitting in the middle of the large room where Narumi had had many of her lessons. The room was in the style of the Fire Nation with red walls and gold designing. The room also had the symbols of the four nations symbolizing it as the home of the Avatar. (AN: Not the best description I know but I'm trying) When Narumi walked in she noticed that Roku was meditating, knowing better than to interrupt the old man she sat down and began to meditate herself. After awhile Roku left his meditative state and commented to the young girl her progress.

"You've come a long way since we first started this training. You have much more patience than you did originally."

Narumi smiled and wagged her tail at his compliment. After the man had rose to his feet she did the same and bowed to Roku. "Thank you, Avatar Roku." Roku just smiled at the young and bowed in return. "It was my pleasure young kitsune. Now do you know why you're here?" He asked coming out of his bow.

Narumi nodded as she looked at him. "To test my skills in preparation for my task in the Four Nations." She responded. Roku nodded to her and got into a firebending stance before saying. "Then let us begin."

Narumi then got into an airbending stance and waited patiently for the older man to make the first move. When Roku noticed this he smiled and nodded to the young girl. "Excellent, you don't charge straight in, like you used to." He said as he shifted his footing and brought one of his fists forward launching a fireball at the young kitsune. Narumi just stared at the fire as it came toward then when it was almost upon her, she slipped a small orange paper fan into hands that had been hidden in the sleeves of her robe. She swung the fan, launching a gust of air at the oncoming fireball; changing its course away from her. Narumi then slipped another orange fan into her other hand; swinging she created another blast of air directing it toward her sensei.

Roku just smirked at his student as he blocked the blow by creating a wall of earth. Roku then struck the wall with two hands sending straight for the young girl. Seeing it coming the young kitsune jumped over the wall spinning. Once she cleared it she swung both fans in an X launching another blast of wind at Roku, all the while rushing straight forward to follow up on the blow. The old man however was ready for the young girl and once again countered the attack with a fireball and delivered a kick of to the young fox girls' stomach sending her back. It wasn't until Narumi had gotten back up on her feet that he realized that she had wrapped a water whip around his ankle. Using the water Narumi pulled Rokus' feet out from under him. Roku however stopped his fall with his hands and pushed himself off the ground spinning as he did creating a wheel toward his his student. Narumi, using the same whip of water, stopped the attack from harming her and was about to attack her sensei with it when he shouted.

"Enough!"

Narumi immediately stopped her attack, allowing it to drop to the floor as she stood straight, wondering why he had decided to stop the test and if she had done something wrong.

Roku smiled at the young girl nodding in approval before speaking. "You did well Narumi, I have nothing more to teach you. The rest you will have to learn on your own." He said as he bowed in respect to the girl. When Narumi heard this she immediately brightened breaking out in a huge smile and her tail swishing from side to side as she bowed in return.

Coming out of the bow Roku motioned for her to follow him out. "You have done well Narumi. You've gotten to a level of bending that usually takes some years to master." He said to the blond. Narumi just got a blush across her cheeks at his words. "Well, I had a good teacher." She responded beaming up at him. The old man just chuckled at her praise for him and nodded.

"Well, you have one hour left here before it's time for you to go. You should go and make your goodbyes to your parents; if they wish to they may see you off as well." Roku told her. Narumi just nodded to the old man and ran off in search of her parents.

T-G-K

An hour later we find our heroine ready to leave with her parents there by her side saying there last goodbyes. Kushina hugged her baby girl close and kissed her forehead not letting go. "Narumi, I want you to behave yourself and remember what we talked about earlier." She said giving her daughter a wink to which the young fox girl blushed and scratched her cheek. Minato feeling a little left out asked what they were talking about which both girls responded saying "nothing". When it came to be her fathers turn he knelt down in front of her and pulled out a necklace from his pocket. "This necklace belonged to my mother before she died; he gave it to me before he passed on. It's yours now." He said putting it around her neck.

Narumi looked down at the necklace. It was a blue crystal with a white vein running down the side. It was in the shape of a claw or a tooth maybe. The crystal itself was attached to a black choker that was around her neck. Upon receiving it the girl tackled her father giving him one of the biggest hugs she could manage.

"It's time to go young one." Spoke the voice of Kami.

Narumi just nodded as she turned with a few tears in her eyes. She turned back to her parents and whispered "goodbye." Then in a flash of light she was gone. Kushing hugged herself wishing she could have gone with her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Minato there looking at her.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He said hoping to comfort his wife. Knowing what he was trying to do the older kitsune just smiled and nodded to him.

"I know after all she is our daughter."

-T-G-K-

(South Pole)

If one had been out in the middle of a blizzard at night one would see a young female kitsune trudging though the snow. The young fox girls' clothes were badly burned in several places revealing her skin to the elements. The girl hugged herself desperate to keep her warm as she wrapped her tail around her waist and flattened her ears against her head when the strong wind blew around her. The girl walked for several hours like this till finally she saw a light. It was a large campfire that belonged to the village surrounding it. When she came within sight of the village she immediately collapsed. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a boy and a girl in blue winter clothing running toward her.

**And there it is. Again I'm sorry it took so long I've been very busy and I've been trying to find time to write. Anyway rate and comment and if you have any questions or suggestions for the story feel free to voice them. Oh and regarding the next update and future updates. I'm not sure how long it'll be till I get the next one up especially since I just started college so yeah. Also I still need a place where I can get like a script or something of the show so that I can at least stay a little close to the canon so if you can help please do. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, here's the newest chapter of The Kitsune Guardian. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

New Friends, New Home

Narumi awoke feeling very warm and covered by blankets. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, and found that she was in a tent of some kind. Narumi also found that she had been laid down close to a fire, which explained the warm feeling she felt when she awoke from her slumber. She sat up, albeit painfully, and noticed that she had been stripped of her clothes and parts of her body had bandages on them where she had been wounded from her encounter with the Fire-Nation. She hugged herself still feeling slightly scared at how close that was, she had nearly been captured, and if they had she knew that she would have been taken to the capital for a public execution. While the young fox girl was thinking theses thoughts, her ears twitched a little at a new sound that was coming from outside the tent.

Narumi turned her head toward the noise and noticed the tent flap opening a boy stepping in. The boy had tan skin that almost looked brown to her and ice blue eyes. He wore a blue coat and pants with what looked like brown leather boots on his feet. What really caught her attention however was the style his brown hair was in, it was in a short high pony tail that kind of reminded her of a pineapple for some reason. It was only after her analysis of the boy did she notice that he was staring at her for some reason. She looked down at herself to find out what he was staring at and realized that the top half of her body wasn't covered by the blanket she had, revealing her chest for the world to see. Narumi quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself, closing her eyes and screaming.

Broken from his trance by the scream the fox girl had let out, the boy quickly started trying to apologize to the girl, failing miserably. Narumi then looked over at him looking a bit angry. "Y-YOU PERVERT!" She screamed and delivered an air powered kick to the boy sending him out of the tent.

-T-G-K-

Outside the tent a young girl about thirteen years old with brown that was tied back in a braid with hair loops on the side of her face was walking toward the tent with a basket of clothes for their guest. The girl had the same skin tone as the boy that was currently in the tent checking on the young fox girl to see if there was any change in her condition. She also had the same blue eyes, but held a bit of a kinder look to them. The clothes she wore, while similar the ones the boy was wearing had a bit more of a feminine look. When she got to the tent and was about to go in she heard a scream from inside and her brother stuttering incoherently. Then what happened next completely surprised her.

"Y-YOU PERVERT!"

The minute she heard the yell, she saw her unfortunate brother fly from the tent and into the watchtower he'd made to keep an eye out on the ocean. The boy then fell from the tower after his initial collision, hitting the ground. The girl just shook her head and entered the tent.

-T-G-K-

After kicking the pervert out the tent she was in, Narumi took to examining her surroundings again. She noticed the tent itself looked to be made of some type leather and it also looked collapsible in case of emergencies. Narumi then heard the tent flap open again and immediately held the blanket over herself, turning toward the entrance with a heated glare, thinking that the boy had come back. She then noticed that it was a girl that looked to be the same age as her. Narumi noticed that some of her features somewhat resembled the boy she had kicked out, and figured the two of them must be siblings. The young hanyo was about to ask what she wanted when the girl spoke.

"Hi, I'm Katara. I brought you some clothes to wear so that you don't freeze."

Narumi just blinked a few times shocked, she then quietly thanked the girl with a bit of a blush on her face. "Thank you, you didn't have to though." She then looked at Katara and saw that the girl was smiling softly. "Its fine, besides you need them, the clothes you came here in were completely destroyed and burned." Narumi just nodded at her knowing that this was true, she then looked around again her ears twitching and tail moving slightly under the blanket before asking.

"Um, where am I anyway?"

Katara just giggled lightly at the girls actions before answering. "You're in the South pole, with the Southern Water Tribe if you want to be more specific."

The minute she heard this Narumi immediately perked and grinned widely. Her mother had been to the Southern Water Tribe before she had met her father and had told her about her time with them. The young girl was ecstatic, she had heard stories from her mother about her own time here and wondered if her mothers friend or the woman's mother were still here. Narumi was about to as Katara about them when she was interrupted.

"You know, I still don't know your name."

Narumi just blinked and blushed at her rudeness. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Narumi."

Katara just smiled at the girl and told her that she had beautiful name. The girl then offered to help her get dressed, which the young kitsune accepted graciously. The clothes Katara had picked out for her were blue in color, like all water tribe clothes, and were very warm.

(AN: Just picture the same clothes as Katara.)

Once Narumi had been dressed, she decided to ask questions. "Um, Katara, I don't know if she'd still be alive or not, but do you know a woman named Kanna? She took care of my mother when she came here seeking safety from the Fire Nation, my mother actually told me to come here because of her."

"Look no further, my dear."

The two girls turned to see an old woman smiling at them, the woman's hairstyle was similar to Kataras, but instead of it being a dark brown it was gray with age. She wore the traditional blue of the water tribe just like her daughter and the boy who had been in the tent before.

"Seeing you two like this reminds me of your mothers when they were young," She said as she sat down in front of them. "I am Kanna, Kataras grandmother and I'm guessing that you are Kushinas daughter, you have her face." After she said this, Narumi looked down at the ground blushing, before looking back up at the woman.

"So, you are alive, mother wasn't sure if you would be or not." Narumi told her, while Kanna just nodded her head. "Understandable, it's been a long time since she was here, and I'm not as young as I used to be." Kanna chuckled. "Your mother was like a second daughter to me and a sister to Kataras mother. She was a very beautiful kitsune, and from the looks of it…" She said bringing the younger girls eyes up to meet her own. "You'll be just as beautiful." The old woman's words brought another blush to her face and a few tears to her eyes before she rubbed them away with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Kanna."

The old woman just smiled and shook her head at the young fox girl. "Think nothing of it; I'm happy to do it." She said smiling. "And like I said before, your mother was like a second daughter to me, so call me Gran Gran."

Narumi's eyes went wide at the thought of calling the older woman her grandmother, she was shocked, but at the same happier than she had been in a long time. She smiled at Kanna brightly and nodded. Kanna then got back up to feet and stood straight.

"Now, I believe it's time to show the village our guest." She said exiting the tent. The two girls looked at each other and giggled softly and exited the tent. The first thing Narumi noticed when she came out was that the villagers mostly consisted of just women, children, and elderly. The second thing she noticed was that they were all staring at her, especially the children, the only villagers that seemed to truly smile at her and actually bowed to her were the elderly. The young kitsune instantly blushed and started stuttering till she found her voice but even when she did it came out softly.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Narumi and please there's no need to bow."

One of the elders stepped forward with a smile on his wrinkled face. "We bow because you desrve it young kitsune," he stated to the young girl. "As long as there is even one of your kind in the world there is hope for the future. The avatar may still come."

At this Narumis ears drooped and she looked down at the ground. "I'm not so sure anymore… Its been so long since the last; the cycle may be broken." She said sounding a little depressed. Seeing this, the old man went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder smiling at her. "Don't give up hope young one, you're far too young to lose such a thing." He told her. Narumi just smiled at the old man nodding her head. Then she heard Katara calling to her. She turned around to see her pulling a boy she instantly recognized causing her to glare a little.

"Narumi, I'd like you to meet my brother Sokka," Katara said introducing the two. "He actually helped save you when you collapsed." Narumi just glared him, her ears flat her head clearly displaying her anger at the boy. Said boy was looking at the ground with a bit of red across his cheeks, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before saying. "Um, I think I should apologize for walking in on you like that, it's just I didn't really expect you to be awake. Sorry."

Narumi continued to glare at Sokka for a few more minutes before she sighed and forgave him, but not without a warning to not do it again. The young girl then started to hang out with the two siblings and got to know them better, by the end of the day Narumi and Katarra had become as close as sisters. One of the things that brought them so close was their waterbending. Even though Narumi wasn't good enough to teach her anything, Katarra was just happy to have finally meet a fellow waterbender. Narumi also took to playing with the little ones, despite Sokkas protesting.

Then night came and a bonfire was made in the middle of the village. The young kitsune found she was enjoying herself immensely as they all sang, danced, and even told a few stories of old. As it was getting Narumi decided to pay her tribute for the event. She stood up taking off her coat and snow pants along with her boots, leaving her barefoot and dressed in the lighter clothing of the water tribe. After she did this she stepped out into the middle of the crowd surrounding the fire. Some of the older people knew what it was she was getting ready to do as they had seen Kushina do the same when she was among them and thanked their lucky stars that they were getting to see such a rare sight twice in their lifetime. While the younger people were wondering, what it was the fox girl was doing?

One of the elders that sat next to Katarra and Sokka spoke to them. "Watch closely you two, you're about to see something not many have gotten a chance to see since Fire Lord declared kitsune hunting game." The two siblings eyes widened at this information and looked to Narumi.

Meanwhile with the young girl her cheeks had reddened slightly at what it was she was about to do. _"I can't believe I'm going to do this in front of so many people. It's a little scary."_ She thought breathing deeply before closing her eyes to calm down. _"Okay calm down, you've"_ She opened her eyes and smiled to the watching crowd. "I decided I wanted to tribute something as well, so going to perform one of the dances of my people. I know that many would consider this a great honor and rare sight since my kind began to die out." The fox girl said still smiling. "So please enjoy this piece of my heritage."

The girl then whispered to the band, telling what key for them to play before asking one of them for a tambourine. Narumi then began to play the tambourine creating the rhythm, allowing the band to follow, before she started dancing. She then closed her eyes and started to move. The fox spun in time with the music her golden blond tail spinning with her, reflecting the firelight. Then began moving her arms as well making water follow her arm movements as she danced. Katarra found it amazing that Narumi was able to waterbend while she danced, but she was shocked by how beautiful as the girls fur like hair and tail reflected the firelight, while the water reflected the moon. It was incredible to her. After a few minutes of watching the dance she heard the music coming to a close. Narumi ended the dance by straightening her back, throwing her head back, and swinging her arms down to her side causing what the water to form what looked like a sphere shape around her. (AN: Dancing isn't really my forte so I know this probably isn't the best for a better idea think of the dance Naruto saw Hinata do in the canon.)

Once the music was over Narumi smiled slightly as she thought of her mother and wondered if she'd be proud of her, then she heard the clapping and cheering of the people around her. This actually caused her to blush bright red and she started to play with her tail a little. Narumi then noticed Katarra coming up to her with her winter clothes and boots so she could get back in them. After she had, many of the children asked her to dance again but she declined saying she was tired, which was true she really was.

When the children were then put to bed and the fire was put out Katarra led Narumi to the tent they would share from now on. "That was incredible," Katara told her surrogate sister. "I had no Idea you could use water as an effect to your dancing." Narumi just smiled as she blushed a little at the girls praise as they got inside their tent.

"Thanks, but I was really nervous, this was my first time dancing in front of so many people. I was a scared I would screw up."

"Well I think you did great and it's normal to be nervous." Katara told her as she yawned, getting into bed. "Well I'm tired and I'm going to sleep, good night Narumi."

Narumi just nodded to her and laid down herself. "Good night Katara." Pretty soon both girls were sound asleep both thinking that all in all today was one of the best days they'd had in a long time.

And cut! Ok every one there the new chapter, I want everyone to read and review, but before I cut things off I have a couple of announcements. One, I will posting up a new story sometime this weekend, it will be a fem Naru X Negima crossover I have a few ideas of what I want to write. However due to school and me having one story to deal with already, I'm going to post it up for adoption once I get the prologue up. If anyone wants to take the challenge then email me and I'll give you a few of my ideas and stuff, but if no one adopts it before thanksgiving then I'll try to find time to get it done myself. Next I have a challenge for whoever wants to take it up. I've noticed theres not very many FemNaru Harry Potter fics. My challenge is that I want you guys to try to write a Fem Naru Harry Potter Crossover, starting from the first book. Think you can handle it, if you think you can email me the link to the story once you post it. And one more thing, my art isn't exactly the greatest and if anyone wants to post pics of some of the scenes in my story on then you have permission, just be sure to say who came up with the scene and email me the link to it. Thanks, well That's all I have to say so… Ranger out!


End file.
